El significado de ser compañeros
by Alphabetta
Summary: Deidara no tenía demasiada fe en su primer día de entrenamiento con su nuevo compañero. [Para la Tobidei Week 2017] Día 1: Primera vez.


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Para la Tobidei Week 2017**

 **Día 1: Primera Vez**

 **El significado de ser compañeros  
**

* * *

Llevaba días quejándose porque en lugar de buscarle a alguien competente para sustituir a su compañero muerto, le dan a Tobi. Días de oír al idiota de la máscara hablar con entusiasmo sobre lo feliz que está porque sea su "senpai". Días maldiciendo en su mente a Pein-sama por tomar la decisión, a Sasori por haber resultado ser un sensiblero y morirse, y a Tobi por ser Tobi. Hasta a Zetsu, en el cual pensó haber encontrado un aliado, y quien no protestó lo suficiente al saber que le iban a quitar a su ayudante.

Pero esa mañana, Deidara tomó la decisión de dejar a un lado su descontento y darle una oportunidad a su nuevo compañero. Seguro, algo bueno tiene que tener. Algo a lo que le pueda sacar provecho. Además, tener por compañero a alguien de ese nivel también trae sus beneficios. Ya no tendrá que discutir con nadie para ganarse su derecho a pelear. Todo el protagonismo será para su arte. Estaba incluso algo emocionado por comenzar su primer entrenamiento juntos. El cual muy posiblemente, no sería un entrenamiento propiamente dicho sino una jornada de conocerse el uno al otro, las técnicas de cada uno y el estilo de lucha.

Al llegar al resguardado claro donde siempre entrenaba, Tobi no estaba allí. Se pasó el día anterior recordándoselo porque estaba seguro de que el otro se iba a ovidar y lo iba a dejar plantado. Su compañero se había despertado antes que él, y no lo vio a la hora del desayuno, por lo que pensó que había madrugado para estar listo a tiempo. Fue demasiado optimista, ya estaba aprendiendo a no esperar demasiada disciplina de Tobi.

Quizá tenía miedo de su arte. Sí. Eso debía ser. Tobi era un bocazas, pero a la hora de la verdad...

Mientras pensaba en ello, algo salió del suelo, justo entre sus pies, los cuales se elevaron en el aire. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que quien lo había pillado desprevenido era su nuevo compañero, y ahora estaba sentado en sus hombros, con las piernas a cada lado de su cabeza.

—¡Tobi ya está aquí! ¡Perdón por llegar tarde senpaaaai!

La escena le era terriblemente familiar, y ahora que tiene de nuevo su cuello entre sus piernas, Deidara las cruza y aprieta. Esta vez sí que va a estrangularlo.

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, hm?

—¡Agh, no! ¡Tobi no puede respirar...!

—¡De eso se trata, idiota!

Apretó aún más, y Tobi se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia atrás.

—¡Era una bromita nada más! ¡Tobi será bueno... de ahora en adelante! ¡En serio!

Apiadándose de él y porque se metería en problemas si se quedaba otra vez sin compañero tan pronto, saltó de nuevo a la hierba mientras Tobi se frotaba su cuello adolorido.

—Deidara-senpai quiere matar a Tobi otra vez... —murmuró con tristeza fingida.

—Te equivocas Tobi. No "otra vez", yo siempre quiero matarte —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Le molestaba un poco no haber podido sentir su presencia. Deidara siempre estaba en alerta constante, analizando sus alrededores en busca de presencias ocultas. Si alguien como Tobi había podido llegar hasta él con éxito. ¿Significaba eso que cualquiera podía?

—Qué violentos son ustedes los Akatsuki.

—Y tú eres uno ahora, compórtate como tal. Espero que al menos estés listo para comenzar.

—¡Tobi está más que listo!

Deidara le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Kakuzu se mantenía escéptico con respecto a su habilidad de actuar responsablemente, fue el único que puso impedimentos alegando que a él aún le quedaba mucho para madurar como para quedar a cargo de Tobi. A pesar de ser el único a favor de su causa, Deidara se enfureció por tener tan poca fe en sus capacidades. Sin embargo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea, y cada vez le desagradaba menos.

—No seré muy duro contigo hoy. Será algo ligero, sólo para conocernos mejor el uno al otro en cuanto a técnicas y estilo de lucha, hm. Ahora muéstrame tus técnicas.

Antes de contestar, Tobi rió y el artista alzó una ceja, esperando una explicación sobre qué es lo que era tan gracioso.

—Tobi ya te ha mostrado una.

—Mogurakure no justu, sí. Pero esa técnica doton es de primero de academia. Todos los niños que aspiren a convertirse en genin en Iwa, incluso el más inutil sabe hacerla.

—Respuesta equivocada, se trataba de "pillar al senpai con la guardia baja no justu".

No tenía derecho a enfadarse, pues Tobi estaba en lo cierto. Pero Deidara se enfadó igual. No habían ni empezado y el inutil ha se había anotado un punto. Quizá lo subestimó demasiado. Incluso una técnica tan simple requería algo de fineza, estaban los que destrozaban completamente el suelo, pero Tobi entraba y salía fácilmente de él, como un pez en el agua y eso era algo que no le había visto hacer a mucha gente. Abrió la boca para gritarle, pero justo en ese instante se dio cuenta que no sabía lo que decir.

 _"Cálmate. No te alteres."_

Lo repitió varias veces en su cabeza, sintiendo que iría a sacar las bombas antes de tiempo. Deidara no era bueno calmándose a sí mismo, pero esa vez, milagrosamente lo consiguió. Se aclaró la garganta para disimular.

—Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso —espetó—, ahora te enseñaré yo mi técnica más básica. Ya debes conocerla, pero aprenderás como funciona en más profundidad. ¡Presta atención, Tobi!

Deidara metio las manos en sus bolsas de arcilla, sonriendo de esa manera en que sólo lo hacía cuando sabía que algo estaba a punto de explotar gracias a él y sus creaciones. Una expectación tan desbordante que aunque lo intentase, no podría conseguir contener.

—¡Senpai va a actuar en exclusiva para Tobi!

Al verlo tan emocionado, Deidara decidió que no iba a economizar sus reservas de chakra. De sus manos comenzaron a salir escarabajos de arcilla blanca, saltamontes, arañas, pájaros de diferentes clases, incluso algunos que eran totalmente de su invención, un enorme ciempiés y una serpiente, e incluso una especie de figura humanoide de aspecto pegajoso, cuya consistencia ayudaba a atrapar al contrario en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tras realizar el sello de la serpiente y el tigre, dos de los pájaros aumentaron de tamaño.

—Este es mi C1 en sus diversas variantes. Es una técnica muy versátil, hm. Como puedes ver, cada uno está especialmente pensado para cubrir necesidades específicas en la batalla. Tengo también medusas y pirañas, resistentes en medios acuáticos —alzando una mano, uno de los pájaros que había creado voló hasta posarse en la misma—. También obedecen mis órdenes, o puedo hacer que actúen en piloto automático de acuerdo a comandos simples, o crear clones kamikaze.

Tobi comenzó a aplaudir.

—¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Eres tan talentoso, Deidara-senpai! ¿Puedes hacer un conejo?

—No suelo hacer mamíferos. No me inspiran tanto. Pero una vez hice un conejo, hm.

Usando un poco más de arcilla para moldearla, de su mano salió un conejo blanco instantes después, el cual comenzó a corretear por el suelo. Tobi aplaudió aún más al ver su petición llevada a la realidad.

—¿¡Y puedes hacer un elefante!?

Dicho animal sólo vivía en lugares remotos a los que él nunca viajó. Había oído hablar de él y visto unos cuantos dibujos, pero jamás había visto uno.

—Podría. Pero necesito moldearlo primero. Mis manos sólo pueden memorizar y replicar diseños creados de antemano —todos los animales comenzaron a correr y volar en diferentes direcciones, colocó los dedos índice y corazón paralelos a su rostro, concentrándose en la idea de liberar la energía contenida en sus pequeñas creaciones—. ¡Katsu!

Las explosiones fueron tan intensas que cubrieron el cielo y los alrededores. Tobi se tapó los oídos, doblándose sobre sí mismo mientras Deidara disfrutaba del espectáculo visual y sonoro de su arte.

—¡Pero no te cubras los oídos, cabeza hueca! ¿¡Cómo vas a disfrutar al cien por cien de mi espectáculo si lo haces!?

Estaba ofendido por el poco aprecio mostrado.

—¡A Tobi le dan miedo los ruidos fuertes! —se defendió, y Deidara se conformó con eso. Transmitir miedo era también otro de sus objetivos, aunque precisamente se suponía que su compañero no debería tenerlo si iban a trabajar juntos.

Se iba a tener que ir acostumbrando a los ruidos fuertes, eran parte de su arte y no iba a permitir que sólo apreciase sus esculturas y no las explosiones que desataban.

—Pues entonces, tengo malas noticias para ti. Porque mi C3 es diez veces más potente que todas esas. Es capaz de borrar del mapa montañas, bosques, ciudades enteras. Sólo la uso en ocasiones muy especiales.

En realidad, le tocaba a Tobi mostrar otra técnica, pero cuando su arte tenía el protagonismo, a Deidara le costaba perderlo.

—¡Interesante! ¡Tobi ya está temblando de miedo, senpai!

Para su C3, Deidara necesitaba concentrar mucho más chakra. Era una figura demasiado pequeña como para contener tanto, y cada vez que la hacía la sentía agitarse en sus manos, ansiosa por desatarse. Uno de sus más grandes orgullos.

—Pero para apreciar mejor el espectáculo, no podemos estar a ras de suelo —así que Deidara creó un pájaro y ambos subieron—. No podemos tardar demasiado, hm. El C3 es muy inestable, explotará por su cuenta al cabo de un rato.

Tobi ahogó un grito.

—¡Vamos a morir! ¡Deidara-senpai quiere morir, pero Tobi no! ¡Socorro! —gritó, corriendo en círculos de un lado a otro encima del pájaro.

Deidara usó su brazo libre para detenerlo.

—¡Idiota! ¡No nos retrases más y todo estará bien!

Buscó un lugar inhóspito entre las montañas. Si había alguien más ahí abajo, mala suerte. En cuanto soltó el C3 en el aire, este aumentó de tamaño, desplegando los brazos para abarcar aún más terreno. Para diseñarlo, se inspiró en el grito de terror de alguien que acaba de darse cuenta que va a morir. El fin era el tema conductor de toda su filosofía, y según Deidara, ese era un momento sublime. La reacción de alguien ante una mortalidad inevitable que rechaza. No bromeaba cuando dijo que era diez veces más potente que su C1. Tobi se abrazó fuertemente a él cuando explotó, y la onda expansiva sacudió peligrosamente el pájaro de arcilla.

—¡Te lo dije, Tobi! ¡Te dije que sería grandioso! —exclamó sin poder contener la risa—. Y te lo has perdido.

Al mirar hacia abajo, vio con orgullo el cráter humeante que su C3 había causado. Muerte, levedad, transformación profunda. Ese era el ciclo del mundo. Se sentía bien contribuir al mismo.

—¿Podemos volver abajo ya?

Tobi aún no lo soltaba, le costaba respirar, pero estaba de tan buen humor que no le importó. Quizá con el tiempo acabaría apreciando el breve instante de belleza de su arte.

—Claro. Aún tienes que ver el C2. Mi técnica favorita.

Se lo estaba pasando en grande, y ni siquiera era una lucha de verdad. Para realizar el C2, Deidara necesitaba ambas manos trabajando a la vez. Después de sus otras dos técnicas, se estaba comenzando a sentir exhausto y falto de energía y le estaba entrando un poco de hambre, como siempre le pasaba cuando usaba demasiado chakra a la vez. Tomó un poco de arcilla en cada mano y luego las juntó. Ambas lenguas se entrelazaron para formar una única bola que se agrandó cuando estuvo lista. Deidara la lanzó aprisa unos metros frente a ellos y ambos ninjas observando atentamente cómo se agrandaba hasta formar un dragón gigantesco.

—¡Geeeenial, senpai! ¡Tobi jamás ha visto nada así antes!

La sonrisa de Deidara se hizo más amplia aún. Levantó la cara con orgullo, llevando un puño a su pecho.

—Y aún no has visto lo que puede hacer, hm —dijo, saltando sobre la cabeza de su creación—. Vamos, sube.

Pero Tobi no le hizo caso, se acercó al dragón y lo acarició entre sus fosas nasales.

—¡Tienes cara de llamarte Ryu-chan! ¡Ese será tu nombre!

—¡Ni se te ocurra llamarlo con ese estúpido nombre! ¿¡Sabes que "ryu" significa "dragón"!? ¡Es como llamarle "Perro" a un perro o "Gato" a un gato!

Tobi sacudió la cabeza en gesto de negación.

—Tsk, tsk, senpai. Ryu-chan es una dragona.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Tobi lo sabe sin más. ¿Es cierto o no, Ryu-chan? —para consternarlo aún más, su creación lamió a Tobi, haciéndolo reír, como estaba algo débil, estaba comenzando a actuar por su cuenta, debía concentrarse, no era conveniente usar tanto chakra de golpe—. ¿Ves? ¡Le gusto, senpai!

—Sube —espetó—. Y deja de hacer estupideces. Ryu-chan es un arma, no una mascota, hm.

Ya estaba comenzando a llamarla por ese estúpido nombre y no pasó demasiado hasta que inconscientemente, comenzó a usar pronombres femeninos para referirse a su C2. Sí, era su técnica predilecta, pero ahora que tenía que trabajar con Tobi, sentía como si esos añadidos de él formasen parte de ella también. Extrañamente, pensó que se enojaría más con las libertades que se estaba tomando su nuevo compañero. Eran un equipo ahora, y sentía como si aceptar sus aportes los uniera. Lo cual sólo podía ser bueno en la batalla.

Desde el aire, Deidara le mostró a Tobi todo lo que la recién bautizada dragona podía hacer. Ryu-chan abrió las fauces, y de su boca salieron dos dragones idénticos a ella pero de menor tamaño.

—Estos son muy rápidos, asediarán al enemigo sin descanso. Los suelo usar por parejas, es más difícil para el enemigo seguir la trayectoria de dos blancos, hm.

—Se parecen tanto a su mamá —comentó Tobi.

—También puede fabricar bombas C1. Cientos de ellas a la vez. Con mi lente puedo obtener una gran precisión desde las alturas.

Tobi apoyó la mano bajo la máscara, como pensativo. Era un cambio que no estuviera montando un escándalo.

—¡Tobi tiene una idea, Deidara-senpai!

—Veamos —contestó Deidara, sin tenerle mucha fe a dicha idea.

—¿Podrías hacer... muuuchas bombas C1? Pero no las explotes, sólo déjalas caer. ¿Se puede hacer eso?

Bien. Lo había conseguido intrigar.

—Claro que se puede hacer, es algo muy simple, hm.

Deidara cumplió la petición de Tobi, haciendo que Ryu-chan descendiese y dejase caer montones de arañitas de arcilla al suelo. Tobi se bajó, y usando mogurakure no jutsu, las fue enterrando en el suelo. El artista asintió interesado, ya comprendía lo que su discípulo estaba tratando de hacer. Era ingenioso, y útil. Jamás se le habría ocurrido, porque él siempre se inspiraba más con algo vistoso, mostrando al enemigo su arte de frente. Preparar una emboscada así no era su estilo, pero sería efectivo, eso sera seguro.

—¡Ya terminé! ¡Ahora nadie sospechará que hay obras de arte bajo sus pies! —rió, volviendo de nuevo sobre la cabeza del dragón.

—Estoy impresionado, Tobi —admitió Deidara, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Incluso puedo programarlas para que se activen al contacto, o hacerlas explotar cuando yo quiera, hm. Buen trabajo.

Elevándose otra vez, Deidara hizo explotar el suelo bajo sus pies para confirmar la efectividad de la nueva técnica, y porque ese era el fin que le esperaba a todas sus creaciones.

—¡Será nuestra primera técnica en conjunto, qué emoción! ¡Hacemos un buen equipo! ¿No crees, Deidara-senpai? ¡Atraparemos a todos los Jinchuuriki en un tiempo récord!

—Mejor de lo que yo esperaba, hm. Aún no me has enseñado gran cosa, pero hoy he gastado ya demasiado chakra. Será otro día. En verdad... Hay una técnica más que quiero enseñarte.

Se desabrochó la túnica de Akatsuki y la deslizó por sus brazos, dejándola caer sobre la cabeza del C2. Cuando se sacó la camiseta también, Tobi ahogó un grito.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso debe ser "distraer a los enemigos con un striptease no jutsu"! ¡Bien pensado, senpai!

—¡No seas ridículo! —gritó, aunque incapaz de no pasar por alto el halago implícito, no fue muy duro con él—. Hace un par de semanas me preguntaste qué era el tatuaje en mi pecho. Hoy te lo voy a contar, hm. Acércate.

Tobi obedeció, pasando un dedo enguantado por la cuarta boca, cosida con un hilo negro.

—¿Para qué sirve?

—Hay algo viviendo ahí dentro. El día en que rompa los puntos y le de de comer un poco de arcilla, se activará, y drenará toda la energía de cada célula de mi cuerpo para una explosión sin igual que me convertirá en mi propia obra maestra definitiva. Se llama, C0 —explicó, con orgullo.

Era conocida por muy pocas personas, incluso en Akatsuki. El punto estaba en pillar desprevenido al enemigo, aunque no era como si pudieran escapar de esa técnica.

—Así que el rumor era cierto —dijo Tobi pensativo.

—¿Quién te contó? —preguntó, frustrado porque a su compañero no le pillase completamente de sorpresa.

—Zetsu. Él sabe todo, es un gran espía, senpai.

—No usaré esta técnica más que cuando la situación sea insalvable, hm. Pero si alguna vez me ves arrancar el hilo... Quiero que huyas de ahí tan rápido como puedas. ¿Entendiste, Tobi? Mi C0 abarca diez kilómetros de radio. Tan sólo corre fuera de ahí y disfruta de las vistas porque jamás en tu vida volverás a ver algo así.

Tobi tardó en reaccionar a la petición.

—¡A la orden!

Deidara asintió complacido. Le había sabido a poco no poder impresionar a Tobi con su C0, pero aún le quedaba un as bajo la manga... Conocía los riesgos de contarle. Él podía irse de la lengua y aún no sabía si era cien por cien fiable, pero el sorprenderlo se veía una idea demasiado tentadora. Lo invadió un gran sentido del compañerismo, algo que no le había pasado ni con su viejo equipo allá en Iwagakure, y no hacía ni un mes que Tobi era parte de Akatsuki. Quizá eso era lo que significaba en realidad ser compañeros.

—Si te portas bien, te contaré un secreto otro día. Algo que jamás le dije a nadie más antes. Ni siquiera a Sasori no Danna.

—¿¡Un secreto!? —dijo Tobi, recobrando su actitud anterior—. No te preocupes, Tobi no se lo dirá a nadie.

—¡Ni a Zetsu, hm!

—Especialmente, no a Zetsu. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es, senpai? ¡Tobi se muere de la intriga!

—Una técnica secreta —dijo en voz baja, cerca de su oído.

—¿Y en qué consiste? —susurró él de vuelta, pegándose aún más a él.

—Un nuevo tipo de bomba, microscópica. Tan pequeña e imperceptible que se puede respirar sin que el enemigo la note. Y una vez dentro del sistema de esa persona, las miles de mini explosiones desintegrarán su cuerpo hasta que lo único que quede sea polvo. La llamo C4: Garuda.

—¡Qué técnica tan asombrosa, senpai! ¿Por qué la mantienes en secreto?

—Porque la reservo especialmente para el día en que me enfrente a Itachi Uchiha, cuando capturemos todos los Jinchuuriki y ya no seamos indispensables para Pein-sama. Es la razón por la que no lo he desafiado ya. Pienso matarlo con esa técnica. Pienso hacer que reconozca por fin la valía de mi arte.

Apretó los puños. Lo ponía de mal humor hablar de Itachi, incluso si era a propósito de su plan para vencerlo.

—Tobi quiere ver la pelea, y también animar al senpai para que gane... Pero... Si usas tu C0 antes de eso, no podrás vencer nunca a Itachi.

—No te preocupes. No voy a irme de este mundo sin mandarlo antes a él al infierno. ¿Sabes? Sólo quedan dos Uchihas en total. La tentación de que sea yo quien los extinga es demasiada.

Contra todo pronóstico, Tobi rió tan fuerte que se tuvo que sujetar el estómago. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo idiota, ya lo veía venir a leguas.

—Eres tan lindo, senpai.

Deidara alzó una ceja.

—¿Y eso a qué viene, hm? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. Olvídalo. ¿Si Tobi fuera Uchiha también querrías matarlo? Tobi va a llorar.

—Ya te he dicho, Tobi. Yo siempre quiero matarte —respondió sonriendo, ¿no se suponía que los Uchiha eran genios?—. Pero si lo eres y me cuentas todo sobre el sharingan, tal vez me lo piense.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Semana Tobidei a todos!**

 **Me salté dos actualizaciones en "perfectamente imperfecto", la razón es porque necesitaba concentrarme en la semana de apreciación para la parejita :D Así que durante la próxima semana, habrá un oneshot nuevo cada día. Si lo desean pueden participar también, o leer y apoyar los trabajos de los autores buscando "tobideiweek" en tumblr. Estén atentos.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y participan. Mis dotes organizativas no son impresionantes, pero me estoy esforzando. Obidei lo vale. Seh.**


End file.
